


Percy’s Coming Out

by spoodle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Percy Jackson, Coming Out, Gen, Pre-percy jackson and the Titan’s curse, bisexual!Percy, intended percabeth, post-percy jackson and the sea of monsters, sally jackson is the best mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoodle/pseuds/spoodle
Summary: After a fight in the locker room, Sally wants to know why Percy had punched someone. There’s something he’s not telling her.Takes place right before The Titan’s Curse.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	1. Percy comes out to Sally

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is fast paced or out of character, I just like the headcanon of Percy being bi. Plus we all know Sally would be the best supportive mom.
> 
> 𝘐𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮—𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳.
> 
> Trigger warning for homophobic language.

Sally Jackson had gotten a call from the school today that apparently Percy had punched a kid in the face. The school had agreed not to expel him yet, since some bullying had been an involved and Percy had claimed to have been using self defence.

Percy’s history with violent behaviour in his past schools had made the school suspicious, but Sally managed to convince them to give him a second chance. Although, she wasn’t going to let it slide, not without talking to Percy about it first.

So there they sat, in their apartment at the kitchen table. Percy sat on one end while Sally sat on the other like an interrogation. They’d been sitting there for almost a full 5 minutes of silence before Sally spoke first.

“So,” she prompted, “are you going to tell me what happened at school today?”

Percy sat back in his chair, having trouble keeping eye contact. “Didn’t the school already tell you?” He mumbled.

“We both know the school’s unreliable with details,” Sally said, which Percy couldn’t argue with. “I want to hear it from you, I want to hear the truth.”

Percy rolled his eyes. He was known for his sass but not to his mom, right now he was acting . . . different. “I punched him in the face, what else is there?” 

“Why did you punch him?” Sally asked softly, she never raised her voice or demanded Percy to say anything. She would just ask, it always comforted him that she never got angry or loud, no matter what, she’d always stay calm. 

But sometimes it was really irritating. Because even though he wanted to scream or throw something or punch someone in the face, she’d just stay calm. How was she always so calm?

“I don’t know,” Percy lied, “because he was a dick.”

Usually when he swore, his mom would get offended and refuse to bring him any blue candy from the candy store for a week. But she didn’t say anything about.

“I know,” she kept her calming tone, “but why, Percy?”

Percy couldn’t look up as he took a sudden interest in his shoes. He didn’t say anything, he couldn’t say anything. Sally just waited there patiently as Percy took his sweet time with his thoughts. The thoughts that couldn’t stop replaying what the bully had said, all the names he’d called him and the haunting taunts of guys who’d backed the bully up.

𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘖𝘳, 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 '𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦' 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘔𝘚-54. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?

He shrugged, “he was calling me names.” Percy mumbled. But Sally clearly wasn’t satisfied with that answer, she sat there silently waiting for him to elaborate. 

It was back to silence, Percy didn’t want to talk about it and Sally didn’t want to push him. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened before. Most of the time, when Percy got into fights, he ended up punching someone or being punched, he never wanted to explain and just took the expulsion.

Of course, Sally had an idea for why he didn’t want to talk about it. Back before Percy started going to Camp Half-Blood, Sally knew it probably had something to do with monsters, she guessed Percy just didn’t want to sound crazy.

But now Percy knew Sally knew about the monsters. She knew he was a half-blood and that he’d be at risk of getting attacked all the time at school. So, now that a similar situation was happening, Sally could tell this was different. If it was a monster Percy would’ve told her, but he was acting closed off and distant.

It pained Sally to see him struggling and not be able to help. She wanted to know what was going on.

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴𝘰𝘯?" 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘰. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥.

𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘤𝘯𝘦 and 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘦, 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥, "𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘺!" 𝘛𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥.

Percy glanced up at Sally for a split second before looking back down at his feet. He mumbled, “Seriously, that’s it. I’m sorry.” It was a halfhearted apology and Sally knew it. 

She didn’t know why or what he was hiding from her. For all of Percy’s life, he could tell his mom anything and everything. Usually, whatever was bothering Percy, he’d take it to his mom. Sally was getting worried that he didn’t trust her anymore. 

“Percy,” she leaned forward in her chair, “I don’t know what’s going on, or what really happened, but you can talk to me.” She placed her hand on top of Percy’s, “I love you, okay?”

He stared at her hand, nodding, but still quiet. Percy had the best mother in the entire world. That’s it, you couldn’t get anyone more loving or understanding than Sally Jackson. No contest whatsoever. So, why was he so hesitant to tell her?

Percy knew she wouldn’t get mad, or yell, or be disappointed. She loves him, and he knew that. But, saying it out loud, to her face, something he barely understood himself, was terrifying.

Scenarios of the impossible kept running through his head. What she might say. What she might not say. All the articles he’d managed to read online in the school library of kids being thrown out of their own homes. His heart was racing faster than it had when he’d faced the Minotaur.

"𝘕𝘰- 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵- 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵-" 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺, 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, what a homo, 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬, perverted creep, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘬𝘦, queer pansy, 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳—𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘺.

𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, "𝘖𝘩 𝘯𝘰, 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘺?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦.

Percy felt his eyes gloss over and go misty, he told himself he wasn’t going to cry. He hung his head low, not wanting Sally to see. If he started crying, he knew it would break Sally’s heart, and seeing her sad would only make things worse.

He wanted to disappear. To just fold in on himself and become nonexistent. A part of him just wanted to hide away from the world, but he also so desperately didn’t want his mom to leave him alone like this. 

Sally rubbed her thumb across the back of Percy’s hand, trying to comfort him. He didn’t know whether or not it was working or making him feel even worse. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at his mom but quickly looked away again. 

“I know.” His voice was quiet and shaky, Sally could tell he was on the verge of tears. She stayed silent though, waiting for him to continue.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘙𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦, 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦.

A tear rolled down his cheek. Sally squeezed his hand reassuringly. It took all her willpower not to get up and scoop Percy up into a hug, but she waited for him to go on. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘚𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥. 

A few more tears slipped down his cheeks before Percy took a shaky breath. “He thought I was— that I’m—” his voice cracked, he cleared his throat and stared at his hands. “I was looking at him . . . I didn’t mean to— I was just . . .” he faltered.

Percy cleared his throat again to hold back a sob, the tears were falling more frequently down his face. Sally looked at him with sad yet encouraging eyes, “It’s okay.” She said softly.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten before going on. “I liked him,” he admitted, unable to look his mother in the face, “a-and he saw, and the other guys saw, and they—” he hated how many times his voice kept cracking on him, “they called me a fairy, a perv, a creep, a-a faggot.” Percy sniffled struggling to hold back a sob, “And it’s true. I-I’m a sick fag—”

Sally got up from her chair, going over to Percy and pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh Percy,” her voice was shaky, he could tell she was about to cry herself. “You are not sick, you are not anything those boys said. I love you so much. You are so so brave.”

Percy buried his face in Sally’s shoulder as he continued to cry. Everything that has been going through his head for the past while has been eating away at him. All the emotions he’s been feeling and not being able to tell anyone, even his own mom, was even scarier than any prophecy he’s ever heard. 

Sally pulled away from the hug, cupping Percy’s face to look him in the eyes. “Thank you for telling me. And I want you to know, no matter what anyone says, you are you, Percy. You are the same person. Nothing can change that. You are the same brave hero, no matter who you like. I love you so so much. You’re my son. My strong, heroic son.”

She gave him a smile, her face was tear stained and her eyes were red from crying. Not as bad as Percy’s though, tears were still flowing as Sally brushed a few of them away. It was clear that she loved him with all her heart, her gaze said a million words of endearment. Percy never expected her to hate him for it, but hearing her say how much she loved him, he felt so overwhelmed—in a good way.

“I love you too, mom.” Percy sniffled, taking a deep breath to calm down a little before Sally pulled him back into a hug. She rubbed his back soothingly and eventually Percy had stopped crying.

“But . . . I don’t know,” he mumbled into Sally’s shoulder, “I-I like boys but . . . I also really like girls a-and I don’t know if that’s normal.” His voice was a little wobbly, it felt good to say what he’s been scared of for a long time, but it was also terrifying.

Sally nodded, “Well, we’re going to figure this out together, okay?” She promised, “But for now, how about I make us some blue chocolate chip cookies?”

“Yes please.” Percy said and pulled out of the hug, wiping his eyes. Sally smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

Blue cookies and blue Coca-Cola was the perfect recipe to make Percy feel better. A huge weight had been lifted off his chest and Sally couldn’t have been more supportive. She did some research at her college’s library, printed out some papers for Percy to read up on, and was able to get a whole butt load of blue candy from the candy store.


	2. Percy tells Grover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy takes a nice day at the park as an opportunity to come out to his best friend Grover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to write Percy coming out to Grover. Sorry that it took a bit to write it, I had the outline for it done but then I was just procrastinating for a while :P
> 
> Grover might be a little out of character, sorry for that, but I tried to keep it in character as much as possible.

It had been 4 months since Percy had come out to his mom. Luckily, the school hadn’t expelled him, but, unluckily, now he had a whole new gang of bullies to deal with. Not that it was unexpected, Percy had been dealing with bullies his whole life, but it was still hard to deal with on his own.

Every chance he got to see his friends, he’d take it. Although, most of the time when he did see his friends, a deadly monster or quest would ensue. Take last time, for example, back in December he’d gone on a horrible quest with his friends from camp. It was a long story.

After everything that had happened, it was hard to go back to school and pretend that nothing was wrong. Percy would constantly get nightmares or flashbacks about the quest, but his mom would usually help him calm down. She was always there for him.

But he really missed his friends too. He barely got to see them outside of Camp Half-Blood, so when the opportunity came up to hang out with his best friend Grover, he offered to go to Central Park with him. 

Grover had enthusiastically agreed to go, which Percy was relieved about. He also would’ve liked to have invited his other best friend Annabeth, but she had gone to San Francisco and, as far as he knew, wouldn’t be back until June.

So there they sat on the park bench, chatting away and catching up on the last two months they’d spent apart from each other. Since it was February, snow was still powdered on the ground and the two were wearing winter coats. Grover was also wearing a hat that covered all his hair, and most likely his horns as well. Percy wished he’d thought of bringing a hat, his ears were getting cold, but he didn’t say anything.

“So,” Percy asked, “how’s the search for Pan going? Any more whispers?” 

Grover sighed and shook his head. “No, I haven’t heard anything since December, haven’t found anything either . . .” He looked disappointed, which was understandable.

Finding Pan was every satyr’s goal, they’d been searching for him for thousands of years. Percy admired how determined his friend was, if it were him, he probably would’ve lost hope. Ever since Grover had heard the whisper of Pan, it only made him even more determined to find him.

Percy was happy for his friend, at least not all hope was lost for the god of the wild. 

“Don’t worry G-man,” Percy gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “you’ll find him. If anyone’s going to discover where he is, it’ll be you.” He said honestly.

Grover still didn’t look all that encouraged, “Thanks Percy.” He then changed the subject, “Anyway, how are things going with your mom?”

Back in December, Percy’s mom had gotten a new boyfriend named Mr. Blowfish. Okay, his name was Blowfis, but Blowfish was funnier and basically the same thing. He’d never call him that too his face though, he wasn’t that mean.

“Things are good,” Percy shrugged, “my mom really likes Paul, so I’m glad she’s happy. Plus Paul isn’t too bad, I mean, I’ve never been one to like teachers, but he’s bearable.”

“So do you think you’re going to go to his school next year?” Grover asked. 

That was the plan. But Percy was a little on the fence about it. So far he’s managed to get expelled from basically every school he’s ever gone to, it was only a matter of time before he was kicked out of MS-54. 

“I’m not sure,” he sighed, “Paul says he’s going to talk to the school board to get me in, but . . . I haven’t even made it through the year yet. And I really don’t want to blow up his school.”

“Well, you’re already half way through the year,” Grover said optimistically, “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Percy wasn’t too sure about that, “School is already stressful enough, worrying about monsters and missing kids only makes it worse. I don’t want to jinx it and get my hopes up.”

Grover nodded, he fully understood the struggles of being a half-blood since he had helped a few get to camp over the years. As for the missing kid, that was another long story. 

There was a beat of silence between them. Sally’s voice rang in Percy’s ears. “𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺. 𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.” Of course, his mom was right. Ever since he’d come out to her, she’d encouraged him to tell his friends. 

His mom wasn’t forceful about it, she would never push him to do something he didn’t want to do. But she knew his friends would still love him if they knew. He knew it too, but he was reluctant to say anything. 

A part of him wanted to tell them back in December. When his mom had drove him, Annabeth, and Thalia to Westover Hall, he’d ran all the things he wanted to say through his head. Percy didn’t tell his mom though, so since she was a nervous talker, he didn’t have any opening to just go out and say it. 

Even if the car ride had been dead quiet the whole drive there, he doubted he would’ve come out then. They were already nervous about helping Grover out with the two demigods, coming out to them would’ve seemed out of place. Plus, him and Thalia weren’t really all that close.

Right now, sitting in silence with Grover, was the perfect opportunity to just tell him. But his mind was going all over the place. What if Grover acted like the boys in the locker room did? Sure, he would never call him a fag, but would he accuse him of looking at him weirdly? Or think that he was coming on to him? The guy he was looking at in the locker room had seemed so disgusted with him, would Grover be disgusted too?

“Percy?”

It seemed unlikely that Grover would hate him for it, but the conversation had never come up before. What if coming out brought out a bad side to him and he told him to get lost? What if he hated him and told the entire camp? He was definitely over thinking, but it was a likely possibility, right? 

“Uh, Percy?”

Percy wanted to come out today, it was the perfect timing. But even if Grover accepted him as gay, would he even know what bisexuality was? Before he’d come out to his mom, Percy thought he was some sort of freak for liking both boys 𝘢𝘯𝘥 girls. It wasn’t until his mom had done the research for him to figure out he was bi. But if it took him multiple articles and lots of videos online just to figure out he was bi, would Grover even know what it was? Considering he never used the internet whatsoever. Oh gods, Grover was going to think he’d gone insane and was an absolute freak.

“Percy!” Grover shouted and shook his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts, “Are you okay, man? You look a little pale . . .” His face was scrunched up with concern.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I’m fine,” he assured Grover, not realizing how long he’d been stuck in his own head. “I just, um,” he cleared his throat, “I-I need to tell you something.”

“Okay?” Grover looked concerned and hesitant, clearly unsure if Percy was really okay.

Even after having fought hundreds of monsters, Percy had never been so nervous. His palms were sweating despite the cold. Percy swallowed, preparing himself for the worst.

“So, uh, I don’t really know how to say this,” he laughed nervously, praying his voice wouldn’t crack on him as much as it did last time. “But, um—so, uh . . .”

Grover was quiet, confused, but still quiet. He was waiting for Percy to continue, but didn’t pressure him into it. Percy was grateful for that, but hated how he couldn’t get the words out. His mouth felt as dry as the desert.

He took a deep breath, quickly glancing at Grover before looking away again. It was easier when he wasn’t watching every facial expression, at least he wouldn’t have to see the disgust.

“So . . . do you remember, that time back in Yancy Academy, when I wouldn’t stop . . . staring—at this one guy?” His voice was small. At the time, of course, he didn’t know what it meant, but ever since he found out he liked guys, he’s been connecting the dots to small crushes.

“Yeah,” Grover said, a little confused on where the conversation was going. “At first I thought he might’ve been a monster, but he didn’t smell like one. Why?”

“Well,” Percy said hesitantly, “I was staring at him because . . . because I liked him.” He was staring at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs, afraid of what might be going through Grover’s head. “And by like I mean—like like. Like as in I was, like, attracted to him.” He wanted to kick himself for saying ‘like’ so many times.

“Oh . . .” Grover said and Percy started to panic. What did ‘oh’ mean??

“I mean, I’m not gay—or I mean I’m half gay—wait, that’s a terrible way to describe it. Sorry—what I meant to say was I’m bi. Bisexual. I like girls and boys, it’s 50/50. Well—actually it’s—ugh. I’m sorry—” Percy was rambling and tripping over his own words. 

“No, no, Percy, it’s okay.” Grover put a hand on Percy’s shoulder, trying to catch his eye. “I get it. Well—I don’t 𝘨𝘦𝘵 it but I understand what you’re saying. You’re my best friend, dude. I support you no matter what.”

Percy looked up Grover, who was giving him a soft smile. “Really?” Percy wanted to make sure he’d heard him right, hoping his mind hadn’t just made up everything Grover had said.

Grover nodded, opening his arms for a hug. Usually, Percy wasn’t much of a hugger, unless it was his mom, but right now it seemed appropriate. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and they both patted each other on the back—a classic bro hug.

When they pulled away, Grover asked, “Who else have you told?”

“Just my mom,” Percy told him, “I kinda punched a guy for making fun of me and she wanted to know why so . . . But she was really cool about it.”

“Of course she’d be cool about it, Sally is the coolest mom around, she’d be cool about anything.” Grover pointed out and Percy nodded. He really did have the coolest mom.

“Are you going to tell anyone else? I could help out if you’d like, I can be your backup!” Grover insisted. “I’ll beat up anyone who says anything mean!”

Percy chuckled, unsure of Grover’s ability to beat someone up but appreciated the offer. “Thanks, Grover. But I think I’ll be okay. I want to come out with just me and who I’m talking to, like I’m doing now.”

He nodded, “Yeah, understandable. But, seriously, if anyone says anything rude, I’ll turn them into a tree. Not that I’d need to, you’re pretty strong.”

Percy wasn’t sure if Grover could actually turn someone into a tree, but it was nice to know someone had his back. “Thanks G-man.”

“So—are you going to tell Annabeth?”

Percy’s cheeks turned pink at the mention of her, he blamed it on the cold. “Yeah . . . I’m planning on it.”

Grover nodded, and they sat together in peaceful silence. It wasn’t awkward or weird, it was just quiet. Content, calming quiet. Percy was happy to know he was supported, even though he was unsure what would happen after he told Annabeth, at least his mom and Grover would be there for him. Even if the entire camp resented him for who he was, at least he still had someone.

That would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if Grover was too out of character. I think I made him a little too bro-like, but to be fair, Percy and Grover were the original bros. (Although I still love Percy and Jason’s bromance, I feel like the fandom doesn’t appreciate Grover and Percy enough).
> 
> I will get to writing Annabeth’s part next soon, I hope you like this so far. I’m not dead set on writing any other coming out parts, mainly because I want to keep things as close to canon as possible, but I will take suggestions.
> 
> I’ve thought about doing a Nico part, but I wasn’t so sure. Also a Jason part, but I haven’t put that much thought into it. Thanks for reading guys :)


	3. Percy comes out to Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while of procrastinating, Percy finally builds up the courage to tell Annabeth his big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes after The Battle of the Labyrinth and before The Last Olympian
> 
> I’m so sorry for the late update- I’ve really been procrastinating with it, I started writing it after I posted Grover’s chapter... but writers block and all that. One of the main reasons I don’t write full fanfics is because of my lack of commitment- but here you guys go!

Percy was panting heavily, he was completely exhausted. Crouched over with his hands on his knees, he took a second to catch his breath. 

Annabeth wasn’t doing any better herself, but, hey, at least they were alive. See, with Percy’s 16th birthday coming up in about 3 months, Percy and Annabeth had been doing a butt load of combat missions. Fitting monsters and sword training was basically what he would do all day—nonstop. 

It was an understatement to say he was tired, all Percy really wanted was a break. But, of course, being a demigod means breaks aren’t exactly in schedule. So, he made the most out of the little time he had in between training. 

Eventually, Percy and Annabeth had caught their breath and started heading back to camp. They walked in silence. Things were a little—sour, so to speak—between the two of them. Last summer, a 𝘭𝘰𝘵 of things had happened. It’s a long story. 

But everything ended on an awkward note, and despite some new . . . feelings, that had been expressed, their talking terms had gone sparse. At the end of last summer, Percy had asked Annabeth to call him sometime, just to keep in touch. She hadn’t. It hurt, but Percy could sort of understand. He tried not to dwell on it all the time, but that was hard.

Even now, with the good bit of time they had to talk before they reached camp, Percy was hesitant to speak up. It wasn’t like she was eager to chat anyway. When he glanced over at her, she was staring straight ahead of herself, as if she was determined to pretend he didn’t exist.

Percy could 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 the bitterness between them. Why was she so salty? The prophecy from their most recent quest was probably one big factor. He remembered the last line she waited so long to tell him about, it had been haunting him the whole school year. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 

‘Not the time to think about it,’ Percy scolded himself. Annabeth had come all the way from San Francisco to help him out with these combat missions, he shouldn’t be wasting his time thinking about old prophecies. 

“You did amazing back there,” Percy complimented. It was better to break the ice now than stay quiet the whole walk.

“Thanks.” Annabeth muttered. He waited for more, like maybe a ‘You did great too!’—but nothing else came. There was a beat of silence before Percy realized she wouldn’t continue.

So, he did instead. “How’s private school going?” It was a stereotypical boring question that distant relatives asked when they came over for Thanksgiving once a year. Not that Percy knew what that was like, but he knew it was a lame question.

“Fine.” Annabeth stated. Then it was back to quiet. Maybe this was when Percy should’ve taken a hint and shut his mouth. But, instead, he built up the courage to keep going.

Although, he took a second to think before saying anything. The prophecy hadn’t been the only thing eating away at Percy, there was something he’d been wanting to tell Annabeth for a while. He’d already told his mom and his best friend Grover, it was only a matter of time before he came out to Annabeth.

Ever since he told Grover, he’d been planning on telling Annabeth as soon as possible. But, she’d been in San Francisco for (almost) all of the last school year. He wanted to tell her at the movies, but of course the empousai had to ruin that. And, with everything that followed, that summer just didn’t seem like a good time.

Not that now seemed like a good time either. With Annabeth this pissed off, coming out probably wouldn’t be a good idea. What if him being bi disgusted her to the point where she’d fly all the way back to the other side of the country, and never come back? Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, she’d have to come back to camp at some point. But still. Telling her might make her hate him even more than she already did.

Would there ever be a good time, though? Percy was turning 16 this summer, he was basically destined to die. Not that the sexuality of a corpse mattered, but he hated being so distant with Annabeth. They were best friends, at least, Percy thought they were, she deserved to know. For all he knew, he could die tomorrow. It was now or never, right?

“Hey, uh, I need to talk to you about something—”

“Gods, Percy, if this is about the prophecy or Lu—him—I swear—” Annabeth seemed really pissed off now.

Percy cut her off. “No no! No, it’s not about that! I mean, I—uh, I have to tell you something.” 

She studied him for a second. He guessed she decided he was being serious and wasn’t going to talk about last summer, because she went back to her bitter silence, begrudgingly waiting for him to go on.

The awkward tension was only making it harder for Percy to get the words out, but there was no going back now, he was committed to saying it now. “Well, um, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while, and—uh, um, I just—I never found a good time to say it. So—even with, now . . . I think now is the best chance I’m going to get.”

Annabeth turned red. She turned her face away from him to try and cover it, but he could still catch the red that had crept up to the tips of her ears. Percy had no idea what that reaction was supposed to mean. But it seemed to be contagious because it made Percy blush in response.

Maybe it was a late reaction of the exhaustion from fighting the monsters? He decided that must be it. All the exercise was just making them flushed. Of course, what else could it be? Nothing.

“Get on with it, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth mumbled. A smile tugged at the corner of Percy’s lips, even though the name calling was supposed to be an insult, he saw it as more of friendly nickname. It didn’t bother him when Annabeth called him that.

“Be patient, Wise Girl.” He teased back, “I’m being serious. It’s hard to say.” 

Percy took a deep breath. He thought it would be easier after having come out to a couple of people already, but not so much. At least his voice wasn’t cracking every other sentence, that was an improvement. 

Annabeth was quietly waiting for him to just spit it out, she was fingering the ring on her camp necklace—she did that when she was nervous. Percy found it ironic she was the one who was nervous.

“I—uh,” he swallowed down the lump in his throat, “I’m bisexual.” Plain and simple. Short and sweet. If there was a better way to do it, it was too late. No explanation was needed. 

“Oh.” Annabeth’s pace faltered slightly. Then she just nodded, “Oh, yeah, I know.”

Percy was taken aback. “You—you know?? What do you mean 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸???”

Annabeth’s face wasn’t red anymore. She looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow, letting out the slightest scoff. “You’re not that good at hiding it. I mean, no offence, but it’s pretty obvious.”

Percy had no idea how to comprehend what she was telling him, “So—you’re telling me you 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸? Wha—” his voice gave out on him, confusion written all over his face.

This clearly amused Annabeth, all the bitterness between them before had dissipated. “I still support you, Seaweed Brain. It doesn’t change anything. You’re still . . . well, you. I just didn’t say anything because you deserved to come out on your own terms. And you did. Plus, I wasn’t even sure if you knew yourself.”

All her words muddled together in Percy’s head. Her reaction was so unexpectedly . . . relieving? Yeah, that’s the word. She wasn’t mad or angry, she didn’t run away or act disgusted, she was still there. Percy didn’t think she’d have a terrible response, but a small part of him was scared of the worst. 

“Uh . . . T-Thanks.” Percy stuttered, her words finally registering. “Wait—so you’re really okay with me, y’know, being into dudes as well as girls?” He wanted to clarify that she didn’t think he said some other random Greek word or something.

Annabeth chuckled. “We’re literally the children of Greek gods. ‘Dudes being into dudes’ is actually quite common.” She lightly mocked his choice of the word ‘dude’. “Even Poseidon had his own male lover, Pelops. We learnt this when we were like, 13.”

Percy had so many questions. He internally scolded himself for not paying more attention in their mythology studies, how could he miss such a prominent thing about his own dad? Sure, it wasn’t that big of a deal, but if he knew that bisexuality ran in the family, he wouldn’t have felt so nervous about it!

But, right now wasn’t the time to think about all of his dad’s ‘lovers’. “Wow . . .” Percy wasn’t really sure what to say, he reminded himself to pick up a textbook once they got back to camp. “So—how long have you known? Like, that I’m bi.”

She took a moment to think back. “Well, I didn’t know you were bisexual to be exact. I just noticed over time the way you looked at other guys, or how you acted around them. I eventually put two and two together.” Annabeth shrugged, “The main giveaway was Luke.”

Percy halted. “. . . Luke? You think I liked— that I— . . . 𝘓𝘶𝘬𝘦?" He stammered and Annabeth rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh please, just think about it, Seaweed Brain.” She encouraged like one would encourage a child, “You looked at him like he was a super model. At first I thought it was some ‘bro admiration’ thing but . . . I think we both know it was something more than that.”

“Wha—” Percy’s face heated up a bit, “You think 𝘐 was the one who had a crush on Luke?”

Annabeth shrugged, “Correct me if I’m wrong.”

Percy’s mouth fell open to say something, but nothing came out. He was gaping like a fish, unable to find the words to protest. A part of him wanted to say that clearly Annabeth was the one who had a crush on him, but this was the most she’s talked about Luke since last summer. 

“He’s not the only guy I’ve seen you check out,” Annabeth decided to continue, “you also look at a lot of the others during sword practice. At first I thought it was because you were still learning how to use Riptide, but after a while . . .” She trailed off, her intention pretty obvious.

“Not to mention Beckendorf,” she added finally, as if the name just spoke for itself. Percy could not believe what he was hearing. Here he was, thinking that his sexuality was some sort of revelation that came out of nowhere, but apparently Annabeth had been onto him for years!

This was completely unfair! How come she got to figure it out before him?! Although, it was annoying how the universe just loved to mess with him, Percy wasn’t angry. Honestly, he probably should’ve predicted it. Annabeth was the smartest person at camp, of course she knew something was up.

“Okay, I get it,” Percy insisted, “just please stop naming names.” He’d never even thought about having a crush on someone at camp—just the guy from MS-54. So, for Annabeth to start laying out specific people who he ‘liked’ out in front of him—it was a little embarrassing.

Her assumption of Luke was awkward enough for Percy to consider—but Beckendorf? Sure, the guy was nice, helpful, and a good friend who happened to be bulky with rippling muscles that were movie-star-worthy and always seemed to be sweaty from the heat of the forge—but these things didn’t mean Percy had a crush on him. Absolutely not. It’s totally not going to be awkward by the time they got back to camp, and Percy was so not going to be weird around Beckendorf after this untrue realization. 

“Uh, thanks,” he said, moving on from his thoughts, “for letting me come out on my own—that is.”

“Of course.” Annabeth said.

Then it was back to silence. Nothing but the crunching of leaves and twigs under their feet as they continued walking back to camp. At this point, Percy wasn’t sure how long they’d been walking and how much longer they still had left to go.

“So,” Annabeth spoke again, “was there anyone in particular you . . . liked?” She was staring down at her feet as she spoke, her tone sounded almost begrudging. As if she had to force the question out.

“You mean, besides basically all the other guys at camp, according to you?” Percy lightly teased, to which Annabeth just scoffed. “Yeah . . .” he admitted, “there is . . .”

Of course he liked someone. He’s had a crush since he was 12, believe it or not, and over the years his feelings had only been growing stronger. But despite being possibly the strongest half-blood in the world, there was no way he had the guts to confess. 

“Oh . . . ?” Annabeth gave him a side glance, asking him to go on. She might’ve suspected it was one of the guys from camp, or someone from school, but Percy would never know what she thought.

“Uh . . . Oh! Look!” Right up ahead, through the tress, was camp. It was still barely light outside, just before dinner, all the campers could be heard laughing and chatting away. “Race you there?”

Percy didn’t wait for her response, he ran straight to the borders of camp, practically already tasting the sweet barbecue that awaited him in the pavilion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- this is all I really planned on writing. There have been one or two comments about Percy telling Nico, but I don’t think I’m gonna continue.
> 
> Maybe- MAYBE- I’ll consider a writing a few follow up chapters with other characters, but probably not. I feel like Percy isn’t someone who’d make a big deal about his sexuality, in my opinion, I think he’d just want to tell his loved ones and leave it at that. If anyone asked he’d tell them, but as for telling every other character- I don’t think he’d care too much what they thought- especially after he started dating Annabeth.
> 
> Idk, I hope you guys liked this mini oneshot/fanfic, sorry again for the late update.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was finishing writing this I thought about following up with Percy coming out to Annabeth and Grover. But I’m not really sure and no promises, and I don’t know if anyone would care anyway so— :P


End file.
